This invention relates to the general field of adhesive patches, specifically, to a patch assembly having a device retaining housing, and more specifically, for retaining a radio transmitter or other device securely to a live animal. This application, thus, describes a composite textile fabric patch assembly having a pouch-type housing disposed thereon, capable of securely housing a radio transmitter or the like; said patch being detachably and/or semi-permanently mounted to the animal via pre-applied, pressure sensitive adhesive.
It is not uncommon to monitor via radio frequency and the like, not only humans but non-human animals, for a number of reasons. For example, non-human animals are monitored for breeding status and humans are monitored for birthing status. This invention is generally directed to and discussed in terms of the animal husbandry industry for ease of understanding, but is not limited or intended to be limited to such.
A current standard for ensuring breed backs and the like in the cattle industry is the use of artificial insemination (AI) of cows. In order to achieve a high success rate using AI, it is necessary to inseminate the cow during standing heat. Generally, cows are classified as in standing heat and ready for breeding when they submit to being mounted by other cows. One way of determining a standing heat is to have ranch hands, in shifts, observe the herd, pull the cows that appear to be in standing heat and inseminate them. In recent years, technology has provided alternatives to reliance on the human eye for 24-hour observation, for example, the HeatWatch(copyright) system (U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,431 to Starzl et al.). This alternative includes the transfer of pertinent information via radio frequency (RF) broadcast from individual cows to a remote location for evaluation and action thereon. One aspect of the system is the attachment of a radio frequency transmitter to the tailhead of each cow. Attachment of this and/or other apparatuses to the tail-heads of cows has been achieved in the past with crude patches that are cemented to a cow with what is generally referred to as livestock glue.
In their simplest form, prior art patch systems comprise absorbent patches of woven or non-woven synthetic or natural fibers affixed directly to an adhesive tape or placed on a section of the animal previously coated with standard cement. Neither the tape nor the cement adheres well to flexible, hair-growing human or non-human animal skin, particularly in the presence of water, perspiration, or the like. Further, adhesives and tapes can be irritating to skin due to their complete occlusion of oxygen or, alternatively, due to gapping such that the patch system is non-occlusive and falls off the animal.
In an attempt to provide a superior patch system, prior art has been developed that includes various types of housings and adhesives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,844 to Quisno, entitled PATCH SYSTEM FOR USE ON THE SKIN, is directed to a patch system for use on skin. More specifically, a patch having a housing used on human or animal skin for predictive or diagnostic testing or dermal drug delivery and having adhesive coated tape by which it is attached to skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,156 to Libertucci, entitled ELASTIC LEG WRAP FOR HORSES, is directed to improved horse leg wraps employing elastic strips interspersed with nylon webbing. Said wrap is significantly lighter than prior art when saturated and resists sliding off of a live animal.
Next, a METHOD AND SUBSTANCE FOR THE DETECTION OF COWS IN ESTRUS is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,258 to Magrath et al. Microencapsulated substances for detecting standing heat without the use of patches are described and reference the prior use of inferior fabric patches cemented to the rumps of cows.
The Herriott patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,679 entitled METHODS FOR MANAGING THE REPRODUCTIVE STATUS OF AN ANIMAL USING COLOR HEAT MOUNT DETECTORS is directed to a detection patch that is cemented to a cow""s back or tailhead. Said detection patch contains chemicals within pressure responsive receptacles that produce a chemiluminescent reaction when activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 846,106 to Leonardo, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR DETECTING STANDING HEAT IN CATTLE, is an apparatus adapted to be adhered by adhesive to the base of the tail of a cow. A salient feature of the invention is the provision of a sleeve adapted to retain the assembly of the modular housing and the switch, and to secure the assembly to a cow with an acceptable livestock adhesive. The sleeve is made of plastic layers secured to a polyester backing, and joined to a base sheet of nylon mesh material via perimeter stitching. For attachment to the cow, the nylon base sheet becomes enmeshed in the livestock adhesive applied to the cow.
The most relevant prior art, describing two estrus detection systems using cemented patches, includes a CATTLE STANDING HEAT DETECTOR disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,134 to Larson and a METHOD AND DEVICE FOR DETECTING PERIOD OF HEAT IN COWS as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,431 to Rule et al. Larson discloses a patch base portion having upper and lower surfaces and a housing assembly disposed on one of those surfaces. Said patch is cemented in place on a cow. Larson does not disclose the pre-application of adhesive to the patch base surface opposite the housing assembly. Rule et al. disclose the use of non-setting type adhesive or cement for patch application to a live animal. Non-setting adhesives, however, are inappropriate for extended periods of attachment. Shortcomings found in the prior art include, for example, the inability to retain a patch assembly on an animal for a specified and/or extended period of time, and difficulty of application of patch assemblies. Further, current patch assembly adhesives pull out hair, create skin irritations and allow microbial growth thereunder.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks by providing a self-adhesive patch adapted for semi-permanent attachment to living human and non-human animals. The assembly of the instant invention is highly suitable for the above-stated purposes as it is made from laminated elastic textile fabric having flexible and breathable characteristics, for example, Goretex(copyright) and Darlexx(copyright), and has factory-applied (preapplied), quick-setting, pressure sensitive adhesive disposed thereon. The patch assembly of the instant invention may be constructed from any number of materials, for example, nylon, canvas, fabric or other similar materials or combinations of such materials.
In the preferred embodiment, a commercially available, composite textile fabric combining two or more materials having different, yet essential, characteristics is employed; in combination, each material retains its identity while contributing necessary characteristics, such as flexibility and breathability, to the textile as a whole. More specifically, said composite textile fabrics may be constructed from synthetic fibers and/or filaments and are generally useful in the industrial arts. Additional examples of textiles include Lycra(copyright), Nylon(copyright), Dacron(copyright) and Orlon(copyright).
While prior art is suitable for short term patch assembly attachment, notwithstanding skin irritations and the like, none of the prior art can easily and quickly be applied to a live animal, nor does it provide the necessary adhesive bond strength. The present invention provides a pressure sensitive adhesive formulated to possess a quick setting time, having superior bond strength, and in turn, superior attachment and extended retention of patch assemblies to live animals. This invention, thus, provides a patch assembly having a device retaining housing, said assembly adapted for simple, clean attachment to a live animal and possessing an extended shelf-life prior to use obviating the necessity to store and/or apply adhesives to either the animal or the patch.
This invention is based on a novel concept for the attachment of patch assemblies to live animals, for example, patches having device retaining housings, e.g., pockets for safely retaining radio transmitters.
The present invention, when practiced as disclosed herein, provides a novel patch assembly adapted to securely adhere to human and non-human animals for lengthy periods. Adhesives employed herewith are applicable to all patch assemblies for semi-permanent attachment to non-human animals, as well as patch assembly attachment to human skin. The instant invention, thus, is useful for semi-permanent attachment of a device to the skin of a living animal, but is not intended to be limited to this use.
In its broadest terms, the patch assembly disclosed herein is comprised of a base portion having a device retaining housing mounted thereon, and having pressure sensitive adhesive pre-applied to the opposite surface of said base portion. More specifically, the instant invention comprises a patch assembly constructed of composite textile fabric having at least the characteristics of flexibility and breathability, adapted for easy and neat application to a living animal""s tailhead, or other body part. That application is accomplished by removing release paper covering the adhesive, positioning the patch assembly and applying pressure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to effectively reduce labor, skill and mess in the application of patch assemblies to live animals. That is, adapt said patch assembly for easy, clean manipulation. An additional object of the present invention is to provide patch assemblies with pressure sensitive adhesive having sufficient bond strength to remain in place for extended periods. Further, the patch assembly of the present invention is more aesthetically pleasing in appearance than that of the prior art patch assemblies.
The instant invention works well, even in the presence of moisture or movement. Said composite materials include, for example, elastomers, rubbers, polymers, plastics and derivatives thereof. The patch assembly of the present invention has numerous applications, however, all embodiments of the instant invention include the same general methodologies, objects and elements: patch assemblies, including a device retaining housing, having pressure sensitive adhesive disposed thereon for mounting on a live animal, and may further comprise certain customizing features and specifications. The patch assembly of the present invention has numerous applications and is suitable for use both with humans and non-human animals.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures, that illustrate by way of example, the principles of the instant invention.